Of Frost and Flame
by ShadowedFrost
Summary: Frost and Flame were just small, abandoned kits fending for themselves. But, when they get discovered by a ThunderClan warrior known as Nightpelt, their whole life begins to change. Will they live and thrive happily in ThunderClan, or will they struggle with the different lifestyle and approaching darkness? Read on to find out!
1. Frost

**Hi! I'm FrostofVrayhia, but you can call me Frost. I'm new to FanFiction! :D I've been inspired by the amazing works of literature on here, and decided to make one of my own.**

**Wish me luck! I would greatly appreciate some reviews consisting of story ideas and some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

Frost trot carefully on a molding log, her tail lay gently on her temporarily blind brother Flame.

There was no scent of anyone or anything, only theirs. It had been about a moon since they'd been abandoned, only a day or two after they didn't require milk. Flame didn't want to go, so he clung on to their mother. But, sadly, their mother hated them almost as much as they now hated her, and scratched down his face, catching his eyes. Since then, Flame had been blind, and Frost, being the only person in the group with sight, had to take care of him.

But, he had repeatedly told her if she kept on babying him he would never be able to fend for himself, which was what he was trying to do. He'd sometimes claw her tail to shoo her away, but she wouldn't. She cared too deeply for his safety, sometimes not feeding herself making sure he was strong enough to do whatever he needed. He was now big and muscly, and Frost was smaller and swifter.

"C'mon," Frost's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, alright, just get your tail off of me. Like I've been saying, I need to fend for himself! Sometimes Flame had gone out at night, and trained himself. He had practiced stalking and making his own hunting crouch, for when they find some Celandine to help his eyes heal. They've scented faint traces, but everything had been gone, most likely taken by the clan cats. Flame absolutely dreaded them, for they had stole their prey multiple times when it was left buried while they hunted more.

"Flame!" He growled at her, she was being awfully pesky today.

"We need to hunt, and find a place to sleep, but if you want to sleep under a log with flies again, that's fine with me!" _Just chill, Frost! My gosh!_ He obliged, and followed her scent trail, pushing away her tail.

Suddenly, Frost stopped abruptly, meaning there was a scent of prey. He stayed still and let Frost get this one.

Frost stalked forward, in the best hunting crouch she could muster without any training, and took slow steps toward the scent. To be honest, she was doing great. Perhaps better than he, and Flame had been going out for about a half moon.

Frost had sighted the mouse, and lifted her tail, to avoid it from swishing the leaves around. She was scanning the ground, looking for sticks not to step on, and the mouse was now about a tail-length away, ignorantly pulling through leaves scouring the ground for nuts. It was leaf-fall, when all the prey was flourishing about, searching for its leaf-bare stores.

Now she was just behind it, baring her small fangs.

With a quick movement, Frost snatched it between her paws and killed it with a swift bite to its throat. Frost rumbled out a purr. "I caught us a mouse, Flame! Come over here!"

Flame nodded and followed her scent. He sat down, following the usual routine.

He listened as Frost tore the bones out, and gave half the meat to him. He ate it quite quickly, this was the first piece of prey they managed to catch in two sunrises. But, they'd spent the whole day traveling, and now their main focus was a place to stay, which was usually difficult.

They were trying to get away from the clans, but it was a tough process with them not knowing the territories, and with hostile clans all around them.

There was a sudden rusting in the bushes a few tail lengths behind them. "Flame?" Frost had turned around, almost colliding with Flame. "No..."

"Who was that?" Flame muttered, but continued trotting forward with Frost.

"I don't know, maybe the wind, maybe some prey passing by..."

"But... what if it was a Clan cat."

Frost had turned around.

"Don't speak of them! They blinded you and threw us out. They are nothing to us!" Her fur was spiking with an intense rage he'd never seen before. He thought Frost was calm and collected, not a ball of fury.

"Alright, alright! You didn't need to hiss in my face!"

"Yes I did! If it is a Clan cat, we're doomed!"

A sudden, unfamiliar voice echoed a few tail-lengths behind them.

"So, what if it is a Clan cat?"

Frost's and Flame's pelt began bristling, and they turned around, backs arched. Frost slid her claws out, and stalked forward. "Show yourself!" She yowled dangerously.

"Aha, if you were skilled you could scent me. Don't act all high and mighty when you can't even scent an enemy cat." Frost hissed loudly at the snarky remark.

"Show yourself!" She repeated. Flame stalked up to her, and slid his claws out.

"Oh, looks like your little buddy is blind. I might have to take him down first. But, he'd be fun to torture."

Fear spiked through Flame's pelt, but he straightened and let out a throaty hiss.

"**Show yourself!**" Frost and Flame growled in sync.

"Alright, alright!" A midnight black tom hopped out of the bush, bigger than the both of them put together.

"Kits, kits, what are you doing out? I might have to take you back to your clan after you catch us another mouse for the one you ate. Oh boy, you smell like ShadowClan!"

"Clan?!" Frost exclaimed, her eyes filled with hatred. "Never! That's how my brother was blinded, our evil mother scratched his eyes because we wouldn't LEAVE the Clan!"

"Oh, that's horrible. Do you expect me to feel pity toward you? That makes you even more of an enemy! We dread rouges!" He chuckled when Frost hissed. "Just come with me, let's let Riverstar decide what to do with you, little kits."

"No!" Frost squealed, loosing her cool. "He'd kill us! It's a leader, Flame, run!" The kits turned on their heels, but the big tom picked them up by their scruffs.

"No one," The night-black tom said around the fur in his jaws, "gets away from Nightpelt."

**How was it? I one-shotted it! Please review! Can someone tell me how to add chapters? I tried already, and it didn't work! :( Constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted and greatly appreciated! Please, give me some ideas and cat names or this'll take so long to update! :C**


	2. ThunderClan

**I figured out how to make a second chapter! Thanks! :D I've decided to try to do two chapters in one day! It's gonna be difficult with no clan cats names, but I guess I'll try! :P**

Frost squirmed defiantly in Nightpelt's jaws. Flame was shaking with fright, scared that he was going to be killed this time. He was scarred enough from the blinding, but if this cat didn't hurt him, why would the others?

Nightpelt was being gentle with them, but that wasn't any reason to be less scared. This cat was an enemy _warrior,_ no one knew where he was going or what he would be doing with the two. Perhaps he lied about his heritage in ThunderClan, and was really a ShadowClan cat taking them back to their mother! Or maybe this cat was REALLY going to torture him! Flame began to shake more, and Frost looked at him with a pleading look.

"Stop," She whispered, as loftily as the breeze. She watched Flame nod, and he transferred his panic to the look in his eyes.

So-called Nightpelt leapt through the bushes, swinging them in his jaws. All of the sudden, they were in a clearing flooded with cats, which the sudden mass of entities scared the two kits.

They were receiving glares from the others, and Frost had heard the murmurs that began flying.

"Who are they?"

"Are they ShadowClan?"

"They look like Shimmerpelt's new litter!"

"Surely they couldn't be Shimmerpelt's, they are in the nursery!"

Frost growled at the false assumptions.

"They smell like mouse." A deep, dark voice sounded.

Frost heard it, and perked her ears. "Thus meaning, they've hunted. They aren't Shimmerpelt's kits, and they can't be an enemy clans kits because its against the warrior code to train a kit before six moons."

"Aye, I was thinking that, Riverstar. I found them munching on a thin mouse, outside Dirtplace."

_Riverstar? He's scarier than I thought! Help me!_

"Nightpelt, take them in to my den. I'll be there shortly." The tom nodded and bounded over to a medium sized den. He set them down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"So, you two are from ShadowClan, yes?"

They nodded fearfully.

"No need to be scared, you wont be hurt. We just need to examine you and talk to you."

"B-But why?" Frost spluttered out.

"Because you two are rouges, and for all we know, ShadowClan might be sending out kit-spies to infiltrate other clans. I know, that sounds awfully stupid, but ShadowClan is known for the sneakiest of tricks. Do you two know of the Warrior code? If ShadowClan did that, it would be against the code."

They nodded in agreement. Flame spoke up.

"Why do we need to be in this specific den?"

"Because," Nightpelt began, "This is Riverstar's den, and he asked us to meet him here. He needs to speak with us, remember?" He watched them nod. "Good."

Loud footsteps sounded outside the rocky den, sending echoes through it. "Alright, Nightpelt," Sounded Riverstar. "Can you leave?"

The night black tom nodded briskly and stepped out, past Riverstar.

"Kits, where are you from?" Riverstar asked as he settled down.

"ShadowClan," Frost said with hatred in her voice. "Our mother threw us out, and temporarily blinded Flame..."

"So he's your brother, and his name is Flame?"

"Yep. I'm Frost."

"You two look so different, how could you be siblings?"

Frost just shrugged, awaiting the next question.

"How long have you been abandoned?"

"I'd say a moon or so, just after we didn't need milk our mother threw us away."

"Alright. Have you hunted any other times beside earlier?"

"Yes, maybe once every other sunrise."

"Who taught you how to hunt?"

"Ourselves."

"Impressive. Where have you been living?"

"Anywhere we could find."

"Have you been confronted by any other cats?"

"Nope."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... can you leave for a moment and let me discuss with my senior warriors?"

"What do you mean by 'senior warriors'?"

"I mean my warriors that have been hunting and fighting for us, ThunderClan, for a longer time than the others."

"Oh, okay. Come on, Flame, let's let him discuss whatever he needs to discuss." Frost glared at both the toms, and strode out confidently.

Almost immediately, a shecat looking somewhat like Frost bounced over to them, slightly bigger than the both of them. "Hi!" Was all she said to the kits,

"Hello..." Frost said, hastily.

"I'm Whitepaw!" _Whitepaw? What kind of name is that? _"It's a Clan name, meaning I'm being trained by a warrior."

"So, everyone is named Whitepaw if their being trained?"

"No, each apprentice has their own unique name, ending with paw. Like my sister, Berrypaw! Wanna go meet her?"

"Uh..." Frost said, glancing at Flame. "N-No thanks, I just want to get accommodated to my... surroundings."

"Oh, okay..." Whitepaw sulked away, her head drooping low, and her tail brushing the ground.

A group of cats were whispering together at the edge of the clearing when Riverstar stalked out of the den, his fur bushing up.

He reached them and sat down.

"My warriors do not want you two to join the Clan, but-"

"_Wait,_ join the Clan?" Frost's voice was beyond shocked.

"Yes, I believe if you two escaped the strongest clan, aren't spies, and fended for your self for a moon and a half, you're fit for the Clan of Thunder."

"B-But..." Flame stuttered. "We like living by oursel- wait. I know what it'd take for me to accept..." He blinked his blind blue eyes. "Celandine. For my eyesight."

"Flame!" Frost hushed him.

"Celandine? Easy. We just brought in a store of it. And you, Frost?"

"Maybe... a place to stay and live and a... a friend."

"Done. I saw Whitepaw already had taken an interest in you. Why did you send her away?"

"She just, scared me a little. That's all."

"Alright. Well, I can do that. So you both accept?"

"Yes." They said in sync.

"Well, since you two are only about three moons, you will be in the nursery with the other three kits, until you reach six moons of age to be apprenticed. Do you accept this offer?"

They both nodded.

"Then, your admittance ceremony will take place at dusk."

**OCS FTW.**

**Please review, I need three kits, and warriors to involve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much, Jay, for the characters and wonderful review! I'm so sorry for not updating. I was busy with Holidays and I had no idea how to start this. But, here I go! ;3**

Frostkit sat at the edge of camp beside Flamekit. She felt an intense pounding in her chest and her eyes held no emotion, as her feelings were usually well guarded.

Flamekit looked at her with a confused gaze. She didnt seem to notice, for she was staring off in to blank space.

"Frostkit," he began slowly. "Would you like to go meet the other kits?" He instantly flattened his ears against his head, expecting a harsh remark. But instead Frostkit nodded mutely. Her shoulders were slumped and her posture was lousy. Flamekit had never seen her like this. What was wrong?

"A-alright, let's go." Flamekit flicked his tail dismissively and signaled for her to follow. Frostkit obliged and trot after him. They padded to a small den scenting of milk and fresh herbs. A small light grey she cat rested near the entrance.

"It has to be the nursery! Come on, lets go!" Flamekit squealed and bounded toward the den. Suddenly a small light gray shekit with golden flecks tumbled out of the den.

"Meadowkit! Get back in here!"

"Only if you let me be leader of ThunderClan!"

"B-but I already promised Grasskit!"

"Too bad! Grasskit doesn't play our games anyway so I know you're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to-" Meadowkit's squeal was cut off by Frostkit.

"U-uh, hello... I-I am new to the clan and I was wondering if you and your... Buddies, could help him and I," Frostkit gestured toward Flamekit, "Get to understand the clan better..."

Flamekit nodded his head briskly, his eyes slowly narrowing as the two kits continued to glare at eachother, like they didn't even notice him and his sister.

"Hello?" Flamekit stepped in and waved his tail in front of their muzzles. He just realized they were almost double the kits' size, and backed up, worried he frightened them.

Meadowkit was soon looking up at them, her blue eyes shimmering. A small golden tom-kit sat beside her, with sparkling green eyes. The last kit tumbled out soon, her misty green eyes clouded. She was smaller, and her light gray pelt contained no gold.

"Well, hi there!" The golden tomkit waved his tail happily at them. "Welcome to the clan." Meadowkit leaned against him and attempted a whisper in his ear, but failed. "Aren't they kittypets? They sure look like it."

Frostkit drew her jaw back in a snarl, but held it back and Flamekit quickly took over for her.

"N-no, we weren't kittypets. We were from ShadowClan, and-"

"ShadowClan?" They all gasped at the same time.

Flamekit nodded, "Y-yes, ShadowClan. They kicked us out and almost killed us just because our mother was the medicine cat..."

"Then you're not fit to be warriors!" Meadowkit yowled, and leaped on Frostkit's pelt. She snarled immediately and threw the kit off, trying not to injure it, just teaching her a lesson.

"Ow! Mommy!" She yowled, in fake pain. Frostkit already knew there was going to be some sort of grudge between the two, and half-grimaced.

"S-Sorry, I-"

"No," she hissed. Flamekit held his tail over Frostkit's mouth to keep her from muttering a sharp retort.

"All we need is a little tour, please and thank you." He said.

The golden tom nodded. "Alright, I'm Pinekit, that is Meadowkit," He pointed his tail at the angry Meadowkit. "And that is Grasskit," The kit he pointed at was small and light gray, with no gold on her pelt. Her eyes were a beautiful misty green.

"I can see why her name is Grasskit," Flamekit chuckled.

Pinekit laughed as well, and beckoned them forward with a flick of his tail, and began to walk forward. Frostkit and Flamekit trot behind him as they went around the camp, finding the elders den, the warriors den, the apprentice den, which most excited the kits, the leaders den, and the medicine den. Pinekit assumed the kits knew the Leader's den, because Riverstar had talked to them by it.

As if on queue with the setting sky, Riverstar quickly leaped up the Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"


	4. Allegiances

**Hi! Yet again, thanks Jay, for the three kits and warrior names! I used them for the Allegiances.**

**Here's the Allegiances!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Riverstar - Strong dark gray tom, no mate. 5 Lives left.**

Deputy- Blizzardstorm - Mottled light gray tom, with white flecks like snow.

Medicine Cat- Skywish - White and gray shecat with sky blue eyes.

Warriors-

Rushclaw- Dark brown tom with striking amber eyes.

Birchleaf- Light brown tom.

Larkcloud- White she.

Mintleaf- Brown she with minty green eyes.

Greyear- Gray and brown tom.

Pebblespark- Light gray she.

Silverstreak- Pretty silver she.

Hollownight- Dark and light brown tom, strong and handsome.

Hawkstorm- Dark gray and black tom with striking icy blue eyes.

Brambleslash- Black tom with slashes of dark brown.

Apprentices-

Sloepaw- Light gray she.

Fawnpaw- Light brown and white she.

Molepaw- Brown tom.

Queens-

Streamsky- Light gray and white shecat, mother to Cinderkit (Light gray shekit) Oakkit, (Dark gray and brown tom,) Stonekit, (Light and dark gray tom,) Jaykit, (Light and dark gray tom with flashes of blue-gray,), and Fallenkit, (Speckled gray and white tom.) Agreed to mother Frostkit and Flamekit.

Elders-

Redheart- The last red shecat within the clans, for some reason sought after.

**RiverClan**

Leader- Twilightstar - Fierce light brown shecat.

Deputy- Redclaw - Pale red-brown tom.

Medicine Cat- Rosefeather - Creamy white shecat with striking red eyes.

Warriors-

Tigerfur- Mottled brown tom.

Lakeheart- Light gray and brown she, with watery blue eyes.

Darkstorm- Dark brown and black tom, very ambitious.

Shadownight- Black shecat with amber eyes.

Icewish- Light gray tom.

Windslash- Light and dark gray she.

Sandslash- Golden shecat with many slash-like scars.

Firesky- Golden tom, pelt gleams like fire in the sunlight.

Stormpelt- Dark gray tom with frosty blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Leafpaw- Gold and gray shecat with leafy green eyes.

Foxpaw- Reddish gray tom.

Sootpaw- Gray-brown she.

Clawpaw- Light gray tom.

Queens- Ferntail- Gray and gold she, expecting Icewish's kits.

Elders- Sweetspot- Speckled white shecat, only pure white shecat in Riverclan. Has blood connections to practically every cat in Riverclan.

**ShadowClan-**

Leader- Emberstar - Dark gray tom with red flecks, and red-orange eyes.

Deputy- Shatteredfrost - Pale gray shecat, named with the prefix "Shattered" because mid-apprenticeship, she was horrifyingly injured during a fox incident, being crushed, pulverizing most of her bones. She had trained as a medicine cat, and earned her warrior name a moon before she decided to fulfill her warrior dream. Her bones had slowly healed, due to her secretly having the beneficial herbs for her. She received a mentor by the old leader, Rockstar, and shortly gained her warrior name. She had respect for her all throughout the clan a moon later, and is now a higher class warrior. Shatteredfrost also is Emberstar's mate.

Medicine Cat- Lightslash- Gray she, trained Shatteredfrost.

Warriors-

Goldpelt- Golden tom with shimmering amber eyes.

Darkheart- Dark gray tom with light patches.

Hailstorm- Gray and white shecat with striking yellow eyes.

Jayshine- Dark gray tom with blue slashes.

Smokestorm- Smokey gray tom with gray eyes.

Coldslash- Light gray she with icy blue eyes.

Owlcry- Dark gray shecat with brown flecks.

Mudsplash- light brown tom.

Heatherpelt- Light gray and brown shecat.

Queens-

Vixenwing- Light and dark brown she, mother to Blackkit, (Dark brown, almost black, tom,) Duskkit, (Smokey dark gray tom,) Thornkit, (Medium-brown tom,) and Breezekit. (Light brown she.)

Elders-

Cloudberry- Light gray and white she.

Apprentices-

Flarepaw- Dark gray tom with orange eyes.

Dawnpaw- Light gray she with yellow eyes.

Swallowpaw- Fluffy white she.

Voidpaw- Dark gray, almost black, tom with striking violet eyes.

**WindClan-**

Leader- Echostar - Pale gray and black shecat.

Deputy- Thistlenight - Dark gray tom with reddish flecks.

Medicine Cat- Mistcloud - Light gray and white she-cat.

Warriors-

Whiskerpelt- Pale gray tom, oddly long whiskers.

Barkheart- Elderaged brown tom last brown cat in the clan.

Graystripe- Light gray tom with dark stripes.

Lostclaw- Former loner, as a kit stayed in Shadowclan, and named Lostpaw when admitted in to the clan.

Lightstreak- Pale gray shecat with white streaks along her flank.

Tangleburr- Dark and light gray tom with red specks.

Tallstorm- Large tom, gray and black.

Queens-

Squirrelfeather- Light gray shecat expecting Barkheart's kits.

Greenwing- Gray shecat expeciting Thistlenight's kits.

Apprentices-


End file.
